Mar de leche agria
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Ranma y Akane, ¡juntos por fin!, gracias a Nabiki. Este fic, pese a su apariencia simple, me parece bastante complejo dada su reducida extensión. ¿Te cansó el rosa y el azúcar? Prueba aquí una sustancia distinta.


¨

**Mar de leche agria**

Un fanfic de Jeffrey Rutsch  
Traducción de Miguel García

¨

--Nabiki, pásamela, o...

--¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar? ¿De dónde sacarías más "teriyaki",  
en ese caso?

Era difícil seguir tan suelta de cuerpo. No solo porque Ranma...  
y Akane también, fueran gente con sus buenos años de artes  
marciales en el cuerpo..., sino la manera en que miraban. Cuando él  
me decía que me iba a matar, de verdad sonaba como diciéndolo con  
toda intención.

--¡Tenemos la plata!

--Se la puedo vender a cualquiera por lo mismo.

--¡Pero somos de la familia!

--La familia que trafica unida, sigue unida, ¿eh? Bueno, ya debes  
saber que yo no dejo que la parentela interfiera con el lucro.

--¡Nabiki, si quieres te pagamos más!

--No, gracias.

Ranma y Akane parecían desesperados. Akane me sujetó y me  
miró directo a los ojos.

--Nabiki..., la NECESITO. Los... los dos la NECESITAMOS.

--Haberlo pensado antes.

Era a Ranma al que más le tenía puesto el ojo. Yo quería llevar  
las cosas lo más lejos posible sin sumir a Ranma en una enajenación  
de furia. Y por lo visto, ya no me era posible seguir presionando  
mucho.

--Bueno... Yo creo que hay un servicio que me podrían hacer...

¨

««»»

Akane, desnuda, lloraba más fuerte de lo que yo jamás la hubiera  
visto llorar, o, mejor dicho, más de lo que jamás yo hubiera visto  
llorar a nadie. Ranma-chan, vestida con lo mismo que Akane,  
trataba de consolarla. Pero no parecía mucho más contenta que  
Akane.

--No lo puedo creer... Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan... usada.  
Tan poca cosa --sollozaba Akane. De verdad que daba lástima.

--Vayan acostumbrándose, señoritas. Se vienen más. Tengan.

Me metí una mano a la chaqueta, saqué una bolsita y se la tiré a Ranma  
con toda calma. Costaba creerlo...; la última ronda de fotos había  
hecho parecer las imágenes de Akane vestida de gi y Ranma-chan  
en ropa interior como cosa recatada. No pude menos que reírme.  
Me imagino que podía entender por qué se sentían tan mal, pero,  
apenas les tiré la bolsita, los dos se olvidaron de todas las penas  
y partieron raudos.

--No la usen toda de una vez. ¡Hasta la próxima!

¨

««»»

Kuno es mi papanatas favorito. A saber, es estrafalario, rico y  
crédulo, a un grado muy explotable. Me era posible --y muchas  
veces lo hice-- robarle hasta las cejas. Pero esta vez yo no  
buscaba plata.

--Hola, Kuno-baby.

Kuno pareció algo irritado por el apelativo, razón por la cual le  
digo así, pero puso rápidamente su cara más agradable.

--Hola, Nabiki. ¿Cómo se halla tu hermana, Akane Tendo?

--Justo de eso te iba a hablar.

--¡¿Más fotografías?! --dijo Kuno en una voz ávida, aunque baja.

--Eso. De ella y de la chica de la trenza. Créeme, estas están  
para quitar el hipo. Ten, te dejo verlas gratis.

Le pasé a Kuno unas diez fotos.

Kuno no sabía ni qué hacer con las fotos, al menos al principio.  
Cuando por fin recuperó la coherencia, me miró con ojos de delite.

--¡Increíble! ¿Las dos... juntas? Sin duda anhelando estar con mi  
persona.

--No se me ocurre otra razón. ¿Y? ¿Te interesa comprar las fotos?

--¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¿Cuánto?! --Ya no trataba de reservarse el entusiasmo.

Puse mi cara de póker más inmutable.

--Quinientos mil yenes.

--¿Quinientos mil yenes?

--Así es. Por cada una.

--¡Los mismísimos cielos llorarían con semejante precio!

--Me imagino que no las quieres, entonces.

Kuno puso cara de tristeza.

--Ni la magna hacienda Kuno es capaz de sufragar un precio  
semejante. Pero quedo eternamente agradecido de que me hayas  
mostrado estas fotos.

Justo lo que me esperaba, ningún pago. Cero problema. Kuno  
continuaba casi comiéndose las fotos con los ojos.

--Espérate..., hay algo que se puede hacer. Y, ¿sabes qué?, te  
puedo ofrecer dos rollos más, porque me caes bien.

¨

««»»

--¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? --preguntó Kamiko.

Estábamos en el bosque. Hasta donde ella sabía, estábamos  
solas.

--Nada más quería hablar de... negocios --dije--. Veo que te  
ha ido bastante bien en el colegio.

--¡Porque no cobro veinte por ciento de interés diario! ¡¿Qué, me  
pediste que viniera para taparme de elogios?!

--No, no es eso. Te llamé aquí para exigir que me pases todos  
tus negocios a mí.

--¡Ni loca!

--¿Segura? --le pregunté, dándole la mirada más atemorizante  
posible. Iba a ser muchísimo más conveniente que cediera por las  
buenas.

--¡Por supuesto! ¡No pienso dar...!

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar la oración. Para qué estarme  
arriesgando.

--Kuno, creo que ya sabes qué hacer. --Le pasé a Kuno, que  
apareció de detrás de un árbol, el segundo álbum de fotografías, y  
me dispuse a irme.

--¿Kuno? ¿Qué haces aquí? --La chica tenía un terror bien  
justificado en la voz.

--¡Atrás, mujer corrupta!

Muy poco después, ella empezó a gritar. Y tampoco tardó mucho  
en dejar de gritar. No me volví a mirar.

¨

««»»

--Ah, ¡hola, Nabiki!

--¡Hola, hermana!

--Te veo de muy buen humor.

--¿Qué puedo decir? Tuve un buen día.

--¿Sí? Qué bueno. En fin, más vale que te avise... Ranma y Akane  
parecen estar resfriados. Durmieron hasta hace poco, pero ya  
están en pie.

Los síntomas de resfrío de los que hablaba Kasumi eran, obviamente,  
síntomas de abstinencia de un adicto de grado medio- bajo. Bien...,  
pero mejor ponía cuidado. La gente que sufre de abstinencia puede  
ser tan impredecible.

--¿Dónde están, Kasumi?

--Pues, ¡están los dos en el cuarto de Akane! --dijo Kasumi con  
una sonrisa.

Le da tanto gusto a Kasumi ver juntos a esos dos. Pero bueno,  
si mis planes fructificaban, Kasumi iba a quedar alucinada de  
contenta. Fui al cuarto de Akane.

--Hola, chicos, ¿qué cuentan?

Ranma y Akane tenían un aspecto horrible. Como si hubieran tenido  
un resfrío, como dijo Kasumi, pero el peor resfrío de sus vidas.

--¡Nos falta más, Nabiki! ¡No nos vengas con cagadas! ¡Todavía  
tenemos la plata!

Sonreí:

--¡No sean tontitos! ¡Se las doy gratis!

Saqué una bolsa más grande que todas las demás.

--Eso sí, les pediría una cosita...

¨

««»»

Díganme ingenua. Pero era fácil rehusar la plata de Ranma y de  
Akane..., sobre todo siendo tan insignificante en comparación a lo  
que iba a ganar con los ex negocios de Kamiko. Y siempre he querido  
que los dos se entiendan. Miré a Ranma y a Akane. Parecían  
pensativos, y apenas un tanto drogados..., muy posiblemente  
tratando de reducir las dosis para luego dejarla. Que la dejaran...  
Con los negativos de la sesión de fotos, podía extorsionarlos por el  
resto de sus vidas.

--Kasumi, esta comida tiene muy buena cara --elogió mi papi a  
Kasumi.

--Gracias, papá. --Kasumi se sentó. Esa era la señal.

--Ehh... --empezó Ranma, y se interrumpió.

No tenía para qué decir nada, y, en realidad, no había qué decir.  
Él y Akane se empezaron a desvestir, ahí mismo delante de todos.

--Ehh --dijo el señor Saotome, atónito.

Y bueno, ¿quién lo podía culpar? Yo también lo hubiera estado,  
de no haber sabido lo que uno es capaz de hacer por la adicción a  
la heroína. A juzgar por la experiencia de terceros, desde luego.

Después de que Kasumi me sacó de la sala, pensé en lo que  
había hecho. ¿Y saben?, tanto tiempo y los dos jamás admitían lo  
que sentían mutuamente, nunca se llevaban bien más que unos  
segundos seguidos. Y ahora, gracias a mí, se llevaban muy bien.  
Yo termino cientos de miles --tal vez millones-- de yenes más rica,  
y Kuno queda con fotos de las dos chicas que nunca tendrá más  
que en sus deseos.

Todos felices.

¨

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

¡Hola!

¡Gracias por leer!

Pues, humm...

Charles Lewis me dio la idea hace un tiempo, de Ranma y Akane  
convertidos en una pareja de drogadictos, entregados a una vida de  
delito y prostitución. Así que escribí esto. En febrero pasado o  
algo así. Y recién ahora lo posteo.

Estoy trabajando en una versión más larga. Va a ser mucho mejor,  
en mi opinión. No sé cuándo vaya a estar lista. Lo que llevo  
hasta ahora, junto con mis relatos completos, está disponible en  
mi página web:  
http:\wwwcsif..cs..ucdavis..edu/¨rutsch/story.html

Si te gustó el relato, ¡agradecería una respuesta! Por favor  
escríbanme a:

jdrutsch©ucdavis..edu

Teriyaki es la jerga en japón para la heroína. Qué orgulloso  
estoy de mi conocimiento cultural. 


End file.
